Find You
by Ashrix
Summary: Panti asuhan. Sebuah kalung. Perang saudara. Percobaan untuk menciptakan 'Prajurit Abadi'. Dan Eren Jaegar yang mencari sebuah kepastian diantaranya.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is belong to Hajime Isayama. This fiction is just a fanmade.**

**Warning; AU, Slash, Yaoi, etc**

**A/n: Fanfic ini saya buat untuk menenangkan otak sebelum Ujian Nasional. Well, semoga otak saya benar-benar tenang pada saat mengerjakan ujian nantinya. Ide membuat fic ini terlintas setelah menonton **_**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_** dan mendengarkan lagu **_**One More Time, One More Chance**_** yang dinyanyikan oleh Yamazaki Masayoshi. **

**Saya merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu Aoi Shiori, One More Time, One More Chance dan Anamnesis selama anda membaca Fanfic ini.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Levi berdiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan tua. Perlahan kakinya melangkah masuk, menembus pagar besi yang padat dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar ketika berada di depan pintu kayu panti yang rapuh.

Setelah menembus pintu kayu panti yang rapuh, ia melihat beberapa anak yang tampak sibuk bermain di ruang tengah. Mereka tetap asyik bermain, seolah tak ada satupun orang dewasa yang mengawasi mereka. Di sudut kanan ruangan, seorang anak lelaki besar bersurai pirang masih berusaha mengangkat anak lelaki botak ke atas lemari sementara anak lain mendukung aksi anak lelaki pirang itu.

Sungguh, ia tak melihat perbedaan apapun dari panti asuhan yang ia tinggali beberapa bulan lalu.

Anak-anak yang jahil dan pengurus yang hobi masak di dapur. Sungguh kombinasi yang sempurna.

"_Sir_ Levi..."

Ah, apakah ada yang menyadari kehadirannya?

"Kata _Miss _Hanji anda sedang memiliki urusan di kota besar, apakah urusannya sudah selesai?" tanya seorang anak bersurai pirang sebahu seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal, Armin. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Eren dan Mikasa?"

"Eren dan Mikasa sedang mengambil buah di kebun, _Sir_. Seingatku anda yang membuat jadwal tugas, bukan?"

"Ah begitu, sayangnya aku tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menunggu mereka...kalau begitu tolong berikan ini kepada Eren saat dia kembali dan sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tak dapat ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya," katanya seraya merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat batangan dan sebuah kalung yang tak dapat ditemukan dengan mudah di kota kecil seperti Tros.

Tangan mungil bocah bersurai pirang itu mengambil cokelat dan kalung yang disodorkan.

Pria bersurai hitam itu berbalik. Namun, sebelum tubuh transparannya menembus pintu, bocah pirang tadi menahannya. Entah dengan cara apa, namun bocah itu dapat menarik ujung seragam kemiliterannya.

"Saya tak mengerti bagaimana anda dapat datang kesini diantara perang besar atau bagaimana tubuh anda dapat menembus pintu. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan salam untuk_ Sir_ Erwin Dan, semoga dugaan saya tentang eksistensi anda sekarang ini salah, Sensei,"

Levi tak bergeming. Namun bibirnya terangkat beberapa mili ke atas.

"Akan kusampaikan salam darimu kepada Erwin nanti dan mengenai eksistensiku, aku pun tak mengerti, Bocah Pirang."

Levi pergi menembus pintu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

* * *

Lima tahun semenjak hari itu, Levi tak pernah lagi datang ke panti. Perang juga tak pernah padam barang sedetik. Erwin pulang hanya beberapa hari dalam setahun dan anak-anak selalu menyambutnya dengan gembira, terutama Armin.

Dan setiap Erwin datang, bukan sekali dua kali anak-anak panti menanyakan kabar salah satu pengawas mereka yang lain. Seorang pria pendek dengan surai hitam model mangkok yang miskin ekspresi namun baik hati.

"Mengapa _Sir_ Levi belum pulang, _Sir_?"

"Bagaimana keadaan beliau?"

"Apakah_ Sir_ Levi baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu terus diajukan oleh para penghuni panti. Terutama Eren Jaegar. Dan ia, tanpa bosan akan menjawab "Levi baik-baik saja. Ia masih memiliki beberapa urusan."

Dan setelah itu anak-anak itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda, kecuali Eren Jaegar.

"_Sir _Erwin, apakah_ Sir_ Levi tak merindukanku?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tersenyum tipis karena hanya ia yang dapat memahami bagaimana perasaan Levi kepada Eren.

Setiap kepulangan singkat Erwin selalu menjadi kabar baik bagi seluruh penghuni panti, karena setidaknya salah satu orang yang berharga bagi mereka masih hidup dan tak terbunuh di medan perang. Dan bagi Erwin, setiap kepulangan singkatnya selalu menjadi hal yang indah.

Mendengarkan Armin bercerita tentang beberapa buku yang anak itu baca selama ia pergi adalah hal yang paling indah menurut Erwin. Lalu diikuti dengan bermain bersama anak-anak panti.

Namun kali ini, Erwin merasa kepulangannya menjadi kabar buruk.

Surat resmi yang telah bercap tersimpan apik di dalam tas kerjanya. Menunggu untuk diperlihatkan kepada para penghuni panti asuhan. Sesungguhnya, Erwin tidak akan sudi mengumumkan isi surat yang sudah dipastikan akan menghapus senyum anak-anak panti asuhan kecil yang ia dirikan bersama beberapa teman sesama anggota kemiliteran sebelum perang saudara kedua pecah. Namun ancaman hangusnya panti asuhan membuat Erwin tak dapat berkutik.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untuk kalian." katanya setelah semua anak menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa, Erwin?" tanya Hanji, salah satu pengurus panti seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalian semua harus mengikuti wajib militer, mengingat umur kalian yang telah melewati angka tujuh belas. Tanpa kecuali."

"Kau gila, Erwin?! Mereka masih trauma!"

"Aku telah mencoba berunding dengan Pixis dan Shardis, Hanji! Namun tak bisa, mereka tetap harus menjalani wajib militer atau—"

"ATAU APA? ATAU APA, DANCHOU?! MEREKA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU? AKU TAK PEDULI SELAMA ANAK-ANAK TETAP SELAMAT!" teriak Petra, salah satu pengurus panti yang semenjak tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"—atau mereka akan membakar tempat ini bersama dengan kalian semua."

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Semua sibuk kembali kepada masa lalu. Masa dimana mereka kehilangan keluarga ketika perang saudara meletus beberapa tahun lalu. Masa-masa yang bagi orang awam terlalu gelap untuk dilalui anak-anak berusia lima tahun. Namun tentu saja mereka bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga _awam _yang tidak mengerti akan apapun.

Karena mereka adalah anak para penguasa yang terbunuh.

"Jadi, kami harus kembali lagi ke Sina?" tanya Eren, memecah keheningan membuat lima belas pasang mata menatapnya. Genggamannya pada kalung berlambang dua sayap berbeda warna yang menggantung di dadanya semakin erat. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat poni kecokelatan menghalangi iris hijau yang memancarkan sinar penuh rasa juang.

"Ya. Kalian semua harus kembali ke Sina." jawab Erwin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Eren.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan _Miss_ Petra dan _Miss _Hanji? Bukannya mereka melarikan diri dari militer?" kali ini Mikasa angkat bicara. Dihiraukannya Hanji dan Petra yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang.

"Mengenai Hanji dan Petra...kalian harus kembali ke militer. Maaf, tetapi itu keputusan mutlak."

"Kau bercanda kan, Erwin? Aku tak akan sudi menginjakkan kakiku di institusi busuk itu lagi." kata Hanji. Memejamkan mata sejenak, "Mereka sudah seperti cacing dalam buah busuk. Sudah saatnya kau dan Levi keluar dari institusi busuk macam itu."

"Hanji, kumohon... kau mengerti kondisi Levi, bukan?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada _Sir_ Levi?" tanya Eren spontan, menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya. "APA YANG TERJADI PADA SIR LEVI? KALIAN MENGETAHUINYA, KAN?"

Erwin sadar ia telah kelepasan bicara. Petra, Hanji dan seluruh penghuni panti lain menunduk, tak berani menatap Eren.

"HEI, JAWAB AKU! APA YANG TERJADI PADA_ SIR _LEVI?"

"Ia menjadi bahan percobaan militer."

Semua mata di ruang itu menatap Mikasa.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

**TBC**


End file.
